Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems, methods, and apparatuses for authenticating identifies of users in networked computing systems, and for example, and without limitation, to systems and methods for authenticating identities of users in networked computing systems that facilitate services relating to accounts and/or transactions.
Background
Today, many financial and non-financial transactions require users to establish their identity or other personal characteristics prior to approval. Users typically establish their identities through paper documents, passwords, and rarely-used items. In the modern digital age, it can be cumbersome for users to keep track of a wide variety of paper documents and physical items for proving their identity and personal attributes on a routine basis. Moreover, conventional practices for opening a new financial account typically require a user to personally visit a brick and mortar financial institution to establish his or her identity by providing identification documents, such as a driver's license, utility bills, and other forms of documentation to a representative of the institution.
The disclosed embodiments include methods and systems to authenticate users in an accurate, efficient, and trustworthy manner.